Captured
by SkipPer13
Summary: Lexi is just sent to watch, but she finds out that there is more to what is to be seen. (Not much action in the first chapter)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Five girls had gone missing in the last three months. There was no longer any doubt; this was the work of a vampire. I'm not talking about the sparkly fairies that Stephanie Myers spoke of in her little fairy tales. I'm talking of the real blood sucking, sex horny, bastards called Vampires. The ones that are weakened by sunlight and harder to kill then a bull when all you have is a nail file.

Lexzia (Lexi) Rayanne Albrick is my name and I took up my family tradition as being a first born vampire hunter. I started hunting when I was only eleven after graduating from the school at an early age. Most graduate at fifteen or sixteen. I am now nineteen and considered one of the best young hunters on the south coast.

* * *

The dark streets were always empty at this time of night all street except the one that held the club, 'Dark Whispers'. All but a few would be out at his time of night; vampires and idiotic teenagers that were sneaking into the late night clubs. I stood in line with all the other stupid girls who all wore the same types clothes; short skirts, revealing tops, and ripped leggings. They all came here for one thing, sex and illegal drink.

So why was I here? Well simply I am here to see if the reason for the disappearing girls were really a result of a vampire. I stood in line wearing skinny jeans and a black silk sleeveless shirt. My very long brown hair was pulled back in a pony tail and I wore my favorite army boots. Though I wasn't as flashy as the other girls I wouldn't stand out as too different. The bouncer checked each fake ID with careful eyes sending away any girl that didn't even look a little like they could be twenty-one. My bet was most of the girls he sent threw weren't even older then seventeen.

I finally got to the front of the line and the bouncer looked down at my ID even though he knew my age, he also knew my position. I have come here for my job for a couple years now and have caught several vampires stacking around this place. I felt the eyes of the girls behind me who thought that if he let a girl such as myself in then surely he let them in. I didn't really look nineteen, I have always looked younger then I am and many vampires have underested me for it.

I sat at the bar and ordered a strawberry virgin martini. The bartender gave me my order as well as my target. I looked down at the picture and wasn't surprised at the least to see the handsome face of a man sitting as if he owned the place. The man had hair that reached his shoulders. He was tall and could actually pass as a super model. With the lighting in the picture I couldn't really tell what color his eyes were.

I glanced up from the picture and as if on cue there he was walking in through the back door. He wore sunglasses though it was already near pitch black anyway. He looked about the room and smiled. Behind the man stood a gorgeous woman and another man both matching his beauty if not surpassing it. I was positive that those two would also be vampires.

I watched them throughout the night as they flirted with different people around the room. The woman spent the longest time with an older man that was certainly drunk the way he practically threw himself at the beautiful woman. It wasn't long that the tree left with two following close behind them. The drunken man and there was also a young girl with blonde curls that fell down her back and who wore way too much make-up.

"Put it on the tab," I told the bartender. "I'll pay when I come back next time," I told him before I stood up to follow and went out the back door that I had seen them leave from. Not realizing that they had a follower they didn't try to hurry along. It really helped to mask her pursuit that the two talked loudly to their captures as if nothing weird was going on. I followed the group into the woods and found a large mansion in the middle of the forest.

The very large house was surrounded by an old looking short brick wall. It wasn't designed to keep others out it was just for show. The house looked much like an old style castle. Many of the rooms were lit meaning there were more vampires living here then what I would have ever guessed.

I decided that it was time to retreat and consult with the organization. Finding a nest this large would be a first for the group.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once again I find myself waiting line at the 'Dark Whispers' club. I find this place rather revolting with the smell of alcohol filling my nose every which way I turn. I not one who dreams to drink once I turn twenty one nor am I one to create such a fake ID just to be able to drink at this age now.

I wait as the bouncer checks my ID and lets me in anyway. Tonight I was instructed to stand out so that the vampires would immediately spot me, so I wore something much more modest. A dark blue silk dress with puffy off the shoulder sleeves. I hate wearing heels but my black strapped heels looked better than my army boots would have.

I sat the bar and gave the bartender the money I owed and again ordered a strawberry virgin martini. I watched around the bar and wondered if the vampires would even come tonight. Just as that thought ran through my mind there through the back doors came in the same man, only he wasn't followed by any others tonight.

I sighed deeply finishing my drink before heading out to the dance floor. There I began dancing to a song I had never heard before.

Them baggy sweat pants

And the Reeboks with the straps, with the straps

She turned around and gave that big booty a smack, ayy!

She hit the flo', she hit the flo

Next thing you know

Shawty got low low low low, low low low low

The vampire almost instantly noticed her and came up to her with a grin. "Mmm your rather good at that," he told me. "Can I get you a drink?" he asked.

I looked back at him with my dark brown eyes as I swirled my hips as if I did this every night. I shook my head and he frowned. Before he could speak again I spoke instead. "I don't drink," I told him innocently.

He smiled and nodded understanding. "Then how about I get you a virgin drink?" he asked.

I stopped dancing and nodded. "Alright," I said with a soft smile. I followed the man to the bar and let him order my favorite drink. He ordered himself a Bloody Mary and I had to laugh at the irony.

"What are you laughing about?" he asked. Standing this close I could tell that his eyes were a very dark almost black color since he was no longer wearing his sunglasses.

I laughed again and shrugged. "I guess I just didn't picture you drinking that," I said pointing at his drink. I took a sip of my own drink.

"Oh is that so? What did you picture me drinking?" he asked curiously.

"Hmm," I eyed him for a moment and then snapped my fingers. "I've got it, you look like a screwdriver kind of guy," I told him with a bright smile. I eyed him waiting for a reaction.

The man laughed and shook his head. "It the clothes isn't it?" he asked with a sad sigh, but a smile on his lips. There was a moment of silence and he looked at me for a moment, before once again he spoke. "I'm Dorian," he said.

"Allissa," I lied. I held out a hand for him to shake. He instantly took it and we both turned back to our drinks. For almost an hour he sat there talking about useless stuff and finally I decided it was time to change it up. I yawned loudly and stretched my arms. "Well I guess I better start my long walk home, I'm sure you kept me here long to have missed the bus," I said with a shake of my head.

"Where do you live?" Dorian asked almost innocently.

"Yalestan Town twenty miles west from her," I said sadly. Of course it was a lie. I looked at him with tired eyes and then stood up. "Thank you for the drink," I told him before I turned around.

I didn't have to walk two steps before he grabbed my hand and pulled me back. "Why don't you come to my house and I can get my car and take you home," he said. "I live just up the road in the woods back there," he said pointing to the east.

"Oh no I couldn't ask such a thing from you," I said with big round eyes.

Dorian shook his head. "It's no trouble really," he said. "Please it would be my pleasure."

I eyed him for a moment as if I was counting the pros and cons of this situation. Finally I smiled at him and nodded. "I-If it wouldn't be a burden that would be awesome. Thank you so much," I told him.

He took my hand and lead me to the back and out the door. We walked up the path that I had seen him and his friends took the other night. We came to the house and I looked up at it acting all surprised. "Th-this is your home?" I asked in awe.

Dorian smiled and gave me a nod. He took me to the front door and opened it. "Come on in I've got to go get my keys and then we can head out," he told me as he held out his arm motioning me inside. I stepped through the door frame and saw the gorgeous opening room. I smiled brightly and turned to comment only to find that Dorian had a devious smile on his lips. He closed the door and we were suddenly surrounded by many people. I looked around with worried eyes and then back at Dorian. "Welcome to our home," he said.


End file.
